Talen Energy Stadium
| pushpin_map = USA Pennsylvania#USA | pushpin_relief = 1 | pushpin_map_caption = Location in Pennsylvania##Location in the United States | broke_ground = December 1, 2008 | opened = June 27, 2010 | closed = | demolished = | owner = Delaware County, Pennsylvania | operator = Keystone S&E | surface = Perennial Ryegrass and Kentucky Bluegrass | construction_cost = $120 million ($ }} in dollars ) | architect = Rossetti Architects | structural engineer = Pennoni Associates Inc. | services engineer = | project_manager = ICON Venue Group | general_contractor = T.N. Ward Company | former_names = PPL Park (2010–2015) | tenants = Philadelphia Union (MLS) (2010–present) Army–Navy Cup (NCAA) (2012–present) Bethlehem Steel FC (USLC) (2019–present) Collegiate Rugby Championship (2011–present) Premier Lacrosse League Championship (2019) | seating_capacity = 18,500 (Soccer) 26,000 (Concerts) | dimensions = 120 × 75 yards |publictransit= SEPTA bus: (at stadium) Chester Transportation Center: SEPTA bus: }} Talen Energy Stadium (formerly known as PPL Park) is an American soccer-specific stadium located in Chester, Pennsylvania and is home to the Philadelphia Union of Major League Soccer. The project is the result of combined commitments of $30 million from Delaware County and $47 million from the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania. Talen Energy is the stadium's naming rights sponsor. The stadium is located on Chester's waterfront along the Delaware River, at the Commodore Barry Bridge's southwestern corner. Talen Energy Stadium was designed to be a catalyst for economic development on the waterfront, with additional plans calling for a riverwalk amidst other entertainment, retail, and residential projects. The stadium was constructed by T.N. Ward Company, which is based in Ardmore. Construction Major League Soccer (MLS) had been interested in entering the Philadelphia market for several years, with many promises of a team by Commissioner Don Garber, as evidenced by his statement, "It's not a matter of if but when Philadelphia gets a team." Initially, Major League Soccer was interested in a site in the borough of Bristol, about north of Center City, Philadelphia. Those plans never came to fruition. Later, Rowan University provided details for a soccer stadium near its campus in Glassboro, New Jersey. However, funding from the state of New Jersey fell through in 2006. In late 2006, a group of investors led by Rob Buccini, co-founder of the Buccini/Pollin Group; Jay Sugarman, chief executive of iStar Financial; and James Nevels, a former chairman of the Philadelphia School Reform Commission, initiated the planning for a soccer-specific stadium in the city of Chester after the funding for the Rowan project failed to pass the New Jersey legislature. After many months of negotiations, Delaware County politicians announced their approval of funding for the stadium in October 2007. Delaware County owns the land and the stadium itself, while the team owns the naming rights based on their approval of a 30-year lease. The newly formed Delaware County Sports Authority pays the county's share of $30 million through taxes from the Harrah's Chester harness racing track and casino. An additional $80 million was contributed by private investors. On January 31, 2008, Governor Ed Rendell and Pennsylvania Senate Majority Leader Dominic Pileggi, unveiled a combined soccer stadium and economic revitalization package for the city of Chester. $25 million was allocated to the construction of the stadium, with an additional $7 million towards a two-phase project composed of 186 townhouses, 25 apartments, of office space, a convention center, more than of retail space, and a parking structure to house 1,350 cars. In phase two, another 200 apartments will be built, along with of office space and of retail space. The Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) worked with the city of Chester to ensure that construction activities did not impact the nearby parking facility which had been the site of the Wade Dump, a previously polluted Superfund site. Soccer Construction delays led to the Philadelphia Union's decision to play their inaugural home game at Lincoln Financial Field instead of Talen Energy Stadium. Their first match at the stadium was played on June 27, 2010, when they defeated Seattle Sounders FC 3–1. Sébastien Le Toux scored the Union's first goal at the stadium on a penalty kick. However, Pat Noonan of Sounders FC scored the first goal in the venue's history. The stadium's record attendance was achieved on July 25, 2012, for the 2012 MLS All-Star Game when the MLS All-Stars defeated Chelsea FC 3–2 in front of 19,236 fans. Due to consistently high attendance and ticket sales, in 2011 the Philadelphia Union expressed interest in expanding the capacity of the stadium. The planned expansion would occur in three phases, initially to 20,000, then to 27,000, and finally to approximately 30,000. Other sports Rugby union prior to their match against the United States in 2013.]] Collegiate Rugby Championship Talen Energy Stadium has hosted the Collegiate Rugby Championship every June since 2011. The Collegiate Rugby Championship is the highest profile college rugby competition in the United States, and is broadcast live on NBC every year. Over 17,800 fans attended the 2011 tournament.Collegiate Rugby Championship United States national team Talen Energy Stadium hosted its first rugby union international on November 9, 2013, when the Maori All Blacks squared off against the United States. A sold out crowd of 18,500 witnessed a hard-fought match in which the visiting Maori All Blacks won 29-19. English Premiership It was announced on May 17, 2017 that English side Newcastle Falcons would play their home Premiership Rugby game against Saracens at the stadium on September 16, 2017. This was the second English premiership game hosted in the US and Saracens' second visit after London Irish hosted them at the Red Bull Arena, New Jersey on March 12, 2016. College football The first college football game played at Talen Energy Stadium was the Battle of the Blue on November 19, 2011, in which Delaware beat Villanova to earn the trophy for the first time. These same two teams met again on November 23, 2013, with Villanova beating Delaware 35-34. Lacrosse The stadium hosted two quarterfinal matches in the 2012 NCAA Division I Men's Lacrosse Championship. In 2013, the stadium hosted the Major League Lacrosse's Championship known as the Steinfeld Cup. In this game, the Chesapeake Bayhawks defeated the Charlotte Hounds 10-9 in front of 3,892 fans. On April 24 & 26, 2015, the 2015 ACC Lacrosse Championship was hosted at the facility. In 2015, the stadium hosted the NCCA Division I and Division III Women's Lacrosse Championship. Maryland beat North Carolina in the DI game while SUNY Cortland beat Trinity College of Hartford in the DIII game. In 2016, the stadium again hosted the NCAA Division I and Division III Women's Lacrosse Championship, May 28 and May 29, 2016. At the high school level, notable events included the boys' 2015 Inter-Academic League Championship game, between The Haverford School, from Pennsylvania, and The Hun School of New Jersey. The Haverford School won the game, as well as the Inter-Ac title, capping off a perfect 23-0 season. Ultimate Major League Ultimate had hosted two of its annual championship games at Talen Energy Stadium. The first was on July 19, 2014 when the DC Current defeated the Vancouver Nighthawks 23-17. The stadium again hosted the championship on August 8, 2015 in which the Boston Whitecaps defeated the Seattle Rainmakers 31-17. Drum & bugle corps Given its ability to be used as a football field, Talen Energy Stadium has recently been used as an annual site for the Drum Corps International Summer Competition Tour. Other soccer uses The United States Military Academy at West Point, New York, and the United States Naval Academy in Annapolis, Maryland, have played their annual men's soccer rivalry, called the Army–Navy Cup at Talen Energy Stadium. The 2012 meeting marked just the third time in the 75-year history of the soccer rivalry that the schools met at a neutral location and was the first regular-season neutral site meeting, with the previous two occurring in the NCAA tournament. Philadelphia is the traditional home of the classic football rivalry and is halfway between the two schools. 3,672 turned out for the first Philadelphia matchup. After the effects of Hurricane Sandy, the 2012 Big East Men's Soccer Tournament was moved to PPL from Red Bull Arena. PPL served as host again in 2013 for the restructured conference's tournament. The stadium also hosted an international friendly between Greece and Nigeria in 2014. The match was a scoreless draw. The 2013 College Cup was held at Talen Energy Stadium; the tournament will return to the venue in 2017. The first set of matches of the 2017 SheBelieves Cup was played at the stadium, in which France beat England and the USA beat Germany. Features When the initial architectural drawings were revealed, the stadium was to have been an oval-shaped stadium with a cantilevered roof covering all seating areas – not unlike most European football grounds. After consulting with the nascent club's supporters, the Union's ownership group, Keystone Sports & Entertainment, re-designed a specific entrance for the Sons of Ben supporters group in recognition of their loyalty. This entrance leads into a 2,000-seat section at the southeast end of the stadium reserved specifically for the group known as The River End. Additional features include thirty luxury suites, a full-service restaurant and club above the Chester End, a built-in concert stage in The River End (which has yet to be used), and cantilevered roofs running above the Main and Bridge Stands. Even with the inclusion of these features, approximately sixty percent of the venue's spectators will be able to view the Commodore Barry Bridge and the Delaware River from their seats. The exterior façade is made up of brick and natural stone, a continuity of traditional Philadelphia architecture. Sponsors On February 25, 2010, the Philadelphia Union announced that the Allentown-based PPL Corporation purchased the naming rights to its home venue for $20 million over 11 years. As part of the deal, PPL EnergyPlus provides the stadium with sustainable energy derived from other sources in Pennsylvania. The Panasonic Corporation provides broadcast and television production systems, large-screen LED displays, security systems, and point-of-sale systems. The stadium is unique in that no American flag is flown visible to the spectators or participants inside the facility. On November 30, 2015, Talen Energy assumed naming rights and energy supply of the stadium. Talen Energy spun off as an electricity producer from PPL which in turn concentrated on transmission and distribution aspects. Awards In September 2010, Mid-Atlantic Construction Magazine named the stadium the "Sports/Recreation Project of the Year." The company grants the award to premier construction projects in the Mid-Atlantic region. In February 2011, the Delaware County Planning Commission awarded the stadium the 2010 William H. Bates Memorial Award. Since 1980, the honor is presented annually to real-estate developers that improved a Delaware County property. Concessions Talen Energy Stadium features many of the foods commonly sold at American sports venues, and also offers traditional Philadelphia food items such cheesesteaks, hoagies, and soft pretzels (shaped like the Union's primary logo). Several foods are provided by local companies such as Turkey Hill, Herr's Snacks and Seasons Pizza, while beers from local breweries such as Victory and Dogfish Head are also available. Transportation Like the South Philadelphia Sports Complex, the stadium is located near Interstate 95. It is approximately from the Chester Transportation Center SEPTA station, where shuttle service is provided from four hours prior to kickoff and from full-time until the park is empty. The Philadelphia International Airport is away. References External links * Official website * PPL Park at StadiumDB.com * Chester Institute for Economic Development Category:Sports venues completed in 2010 Category:Philadelphia Union Category:Buildings and structures in Delaware County, Pennsylvania Category:Sports venues in the Delaware Valley Category:Major League Soccer stadiums Category:Villanova Wildcats football Category:Rugby union stadiums in the United States Category:Soccer venues in Pennsylvania Category:Legends Football League venues Category:Chester, Pennsylvania Category:CONCACAF Gold Cup stadiums Talen Category:2010 establishments in Pennsylvania